


Heist

by thestanceyg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is after loot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stateofconstantconfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofconstantconfusion/gifts).



> Oh my goodness you guys! I woke up to a zillion comments on my knitting fic. You all are the BEST.
> 
> Today's prompt comes from stateofconstantconfusion:  
> In a heist, who is sneaking around corners and doing barrel rolls while the other one strolls along eating Doritos

“Darcy,” he called, amusement playing at his lips.  “I don’t think you have to be quite so...enthusiastic,” he said.

“You know, this would probably go a lot smoother if you couldn’t be heard a block away eating Doritos!” She complained, crouched against a wall, peering around the corner.

“You only have yourself to blame for that, doll,” he said, chewing extra loud to annoy her.  “You’re the one that introduced me to them.”

“Because they’re Steve shaped,” she whispered, exasperated.  “I thought you would get a kick out of that.”

“I do,” he smiled, rumpling the bag a bit causing her to shoot a dirty look at him.  “I still don’t understand just what we’re doing here.”

“I told you, we’re after loot.”

“In Barton’s room,” he clarified.

“Yes,” she said, annoyed.

“No offense, but what loot could be found in that mess?” He asked, biting into another chip.

Darcy scowled.  “I have it on good authority that the piggy bank I thought lost forever to the packing gods is actually in his room.”

“And you need me because…”

“Because I thought you would be helpful with your assassin training, but apparently you’d be better used as a noisy distraction,” she grumbled.

Darcy ducked around the corner and slid into another alcove.  Bucky followed her, not trying to be covert at all.

“You know, you’re really not helping.  You’re following me and giving away my location.”

“I don’t think I’m the one you need to be concerned about,” Bucky said as the vent above her opened up and Clint dropped down.

“Hiya princess,” he said, smiling at her.

Darcy stuck her tongue out, and Clint promptly grabbed it.

“Myehhhh!” She tried to speak.

“Listen here princess, you’ll get that bank back when you’re able to take it back, and not a moment before.”  He released her tongue and  walked to his apartment door.  “And remember, getting to the door is only the beginning.  My apartment is booby trapped too!” He called mockingly as he entered his rooms.

Darcy shot another dirty look at Bucky.  “This is your fault, you know.”

He held up his hands in a surrendering motion.  “Look, doll, I wasn’t following you nearly as long as he was.  I was just waiting for the show.”

She stomped her feet.  “Bucky!  Why didn’t you tell me he was following me?!”

“Because you looked too cute sneaking around,” he shrugged.

The tension left Darcy’s shoulders.  “That was a smooth line, but it won’t get you out of making this up to me.”

He backed her against the wall and pinned her in place with his arms.  “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you,” he said with a wolfish smile.

“Not outside my door!” Clint yelled.

Darcy rolled her eyes and grabbed Bucky’s hand.  “Follow me,” she said, pulling him down the hall.  “You’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“Wouldn’t exactly call it work, sweetheart,” he smirked.


End file.
